


The Witch

by PegasusWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, Double Drabble, Gen, Kids Are Creepy, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWrites/pseuds/PegasusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double drabble. 'I'm not scared, but you should be.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witch

A small girl stood in front of the shop window, peering in. The Halloween stock had been put on display that morning. In the center stood a tall woman with wild hair, wielding a broom. The girl stared at her, transfixed.

'Scared of the witch, are you?' The paper seller from a nearby stand grinned at the girl. He swore that he had never seen a stranger child. She looked like something from a different time, with her dark dress and her pale face. He wondered where she had come from.

The girl blinked. 'I'm not scared.'

'Oh no?' The paper seller chuckled, but the girl carried on staring. The man took a closer look at her, and shook his head. She was telling the truth - she wasn't afraid. Her expression was strange. It wasn't fearful...

It was disgusted. The man flinched and took a step away from her.

'I'm not scared,' she said, without turning. 'But you should be.'

At that moment a woman ran up to the girl and grabbed her wrist. The man looked away from the both of them, but he caught a name as the woman pulled the child close and screamed.

_Bellatrix... Bellatrix... Bellatrix..._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.


End file.
